fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Doc
Dead Blood's resident genius, scientist, and of course insane doctor. Story Doc's reason for joining FFW are unkown. Many people are unsure if he's even a doctor like her claims, but he does get the job done. His reason for joining Dead Blood are very simple, he finds all the people interesting and has found that they make good test subjects. Appearance Doc is relatively short for his age, standing at about 5'5. He has short, silver, scruffy hair. Honey golden eyes and his most outstanding feature a large bolt going through his head, much like that of Stein from Soul Eater. And like Stein, Doc wears a doctors lab coat with zig-zag stiches all over it. Underneath the lab coat is a plain black t-shirt. He wears tan slacks and very nice shoes. Personality Doc seems almost normal at first glance, but don't let that fool you. He's just as crazed as any other member of Dead Blood. Doc tends to be very literal and takes everything people say as they are. He normaly speaks with a thick german accent that makes it hard to understand and the fact that he always speaks in large and scientific terms then most people have to have he re-say what it is in a more simpler way. He tends to want analyze anything that he has never seen before and want to put it through a multitude of 'tests'. He loves to experiment on just about everything, the reason he says is to help people progress through the world with his scientific break-throughs, but in truth his just a nutcase. When in battle and his psychotic tendencies show themselves he normaly wants to cut off limbs or leave large gaping holes, so he can see what makes the person tic. Pre-Cannon Doc joined FFW for away to try and discover a new and exciting scientific breakthrough to help humanity. He later joined Dead Blood where he had a large group of people to help him with his goal. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Scapels- Doc carries around a pair of scapels tt make himslef bleed, so he can use his Branch of Sin. Portable Surgery Room- Doc carries what looks like a small cube, but it is actualy an entire Surgery Room that Doc can deploy at anytime as to help heal his teammates or experiment on poor souls. Fiction Powers Soul Eater Black Blood- Gives Doc enchanced durability and regeneration. Deadman Wonderland Branch of Sin: Crow Claw- Creates two scythes of blood from his forearms. Soul Eater Professsor Stein's Soul Length Manipulation and Powers- Allows Doc to manipulate his soul in the same manner as Stien from Soul Eater. Original Power Medical Mastery Doc has the ability to heal any possible injury and can easily tell what injury a person has suffered in the past 24 hours and what injuries the person currently has. Techniques/Magic Branch of Sin: Crow Claw- Doc creates two blood scythes on his forearms to slice opponents. Branch of Sin: Corw Claw: Invisible Black- Doc creates a single blood scythe on the back of one of his hands that allows him to slice opponenets at the speed of sound. Soul Menace- Allows Doc to attack with just his soul wavelength. Successive Palm Soul Menace: Three Extremes- A variation fo Soul Menace where Doc hits the opponent three times in rapid succession. Two Palm Soul Menace: Twin Spears- Doc attacks with a Soul Menace in each hand. Music Theme The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars Quotes Trivia *Doc is based off the classic Mad Doctor. *Doc is the one who experiment on Meat-Head and made him the way he is. *Doc really wants to experiment on Bella due to her strange biological make-up and her toon freinds as well, however Bella managed to doge him at every turn doing the only thing that can push him back, turning into Shigimi-Sama (Soul eater) and delivering a good Reaper Chop to the nogen before fleeing. Category:Players Category:Male Category:Dead Blood Category:Electricity